The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance
by Spyrofan777
Summary: A young man is chosen to aid the legendary purple dragon and his mate to defeat the evil within his world and their's.He will have to learn to see the light in the world, or all is lost. Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing.Better than description.
1. Prolouge

The Legend of Shane:

A Second Chance

Prologue:

_One shall escape the city of sin_

_To the world where love shall win_

_Escaping the hate, the journey has begun_

_Transforming into dragon_

_Purple and black will take him as son_

_After they believe the war is won_

_Master of evil will rise again_

_Only to his heart pain_

_Relief only in forgiveness and love_

_As his enemy becomes the dove_

**_Sorry about the Prolouge being so short. I think it can add mystery to the story that can get people hooked._**


	2. Leaving Home

The Legend of Shane:

A Second Chance

Chapter One: Awaken

I wake up with an angry voice telling me to get up. I know if I don't immediately, I will get punished.

My name is Shane Jewel, and the universe hates me.

For all my life, I have been punching bag. My life is handed tragedy after tragedy. My father died when I was two years old. My mother marries an evil man who hates all but his flesh and blood when I was five. I am driven to the edge when I was ten. Now recently before my fifteenth birthday, when things seem to get better, the girl I love leaves me for my best friend.

Always I show love, compassion, and kindness o all even those who cause me pain. It is never enough. My higher intelligence has made me a bigger target for bullies.

Today is June 6th, the last day of school; my window for a sanctuary is closing for 3 months. I always want the same thing every year to get away from the hate and heartache. My only escape is when I can play the video games I have that I can never give up: Spyro.

I have always loved dragons. It is the only escape I have outside of school. I always wished I could go there. So I can fly free from the hate, feeling the love that would be around me.

When I get home, my mom greets me with an usual "You're home, Shane. It seems you only just left."  
>"Well when you have your face and your phone joined at the nose, time flies," I say with a effortful sense sacasm. She flashs me a scowl and I go to my room, with it as usual, a mess.<p>

I sigh at the mess my brothers have left for me to clean. Maybe because they know as much as I want to leave nothing but a stain of them on the earth, I just can't bring myself to hurt them. It's always me that the blame falls on. Probaly, because I'm the neighborhood freak show. Rarely, standing up for myself, but always standing up for others. Showing that I can run as fast as an car for a mile, withou getting tired, and always taking my time with things. Speaking always with a serious tone, but with a monotone, a speech impediment with th's, ocassionally studdering.

After I finish with the seemingly infinite pile of clothes, plastic, metal, paper, and god-knows-what; I try to relax and get my mind off the heartache, anger, and reality it self with a bit of DF&S: DragonForce & Spyro. Spyro has always been a sanctuary for me; always showing hope and care towards all, fighting hate and despair. When I beat "The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon," my heart just burst and I started bawling my eyes out. I was happy for Spyro and Cynder because they found love, envious and jealous of Spyro because of he found love and I didn't, sad because of not continuing the story.

Later that night, I try cooking dinner for my family with a couple of recipes from my grandmother's family cookbook which her and I have the only keys to. I follow the recipe the best I could, I was still crying over DotD (Dawn of the Dragon), I made a mistake so I was bleeding. When it was all done I thought it would make even Martha Steward cry at all the hard work I put in to this meal. Before everyone got home, I set the table, made sure that everything was ready. Made sure everything was semi-perfect, to try to tell them: "I am not perfect, but at least I'm trying", made sure I was dressed nice formal but relaxed.

When they walk in the door, they looked stunned, my heart begin to soar. _This might be the day I can stop being such a coiled messed and can take the silver spoon out of my butt. _"WHAT IS THIS?" my mom asks, after she walks in the door when she went my grandmothers for the day. I begin to fall and crash. I say calmly, "It's dinner, I made it using grandma's recipes." "You know we were going to Texas Station for buffet tonight!" my stepfather says, his words filled with darkness and rage. "Actually, I did not," I say calmly, but broken. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU CAN STAY HOME WHILE THE REST OF US CAN GO OUT TO EAT." my mother says meaniceingly.

I go crying to my room. _I pour my blood and tears in this meal and they do this? Why do I even bother, I not good enough. _I go under my bed and grab my duffel bag and spare backpacks. I have them filled with a couple months of dried food, prepaid cell phone, and other things that can help me survive on my own for months at a time. I've had it packed since I got back from my first theraby session, in case I couldn['t take it anymore. I grab some of the food I cooked and my video games and I walk out the front door for the final time.


	3. Journey

**Hello readers new and semi-new. Welcome to the next installment of The Legend of Shane. Here's a few ground rules: You don't like it don't read anymore,this my first story. Flamers welcome all reviews okay. Bladetheprotector this inspired by your "A New World" story, keep writing. Now then THINGS LIKE CHARACTERS SUCH AS SPYRO ARE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS**

The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance

Chapter 2: Journey

Before I leave my home I make sure I have everything I need, I check my list:

4 weeks of dried food, GPS, Knife, Flare Gun, Pre-Paid Cellular Phone, Passport, Ampipen, Flashlight, Sleeping Bag, Tent, Thermal underwear, Grandmother's Cookbook, Heirloom,

The Blade of Convexity is the heirloom I will pass down to my grandson or granddaughter, if I ever have one. It is passed down from black sheep to black sheep. She was the only one who truly understood me. When she died, I was devastated; I was alone in the world. **(Author's Note: When I said that Shane and his grandmother had the only keys, I mean she took it with her to the grave.)** After I made sure I had everything, I wrote a note on the door:

_Family,_

_That was the final straw. I cooked using my grandmother's most precious recipes for you and all of you spit in my face. You have lost a son tonight. I won't be coming back. I took the book and my sword. Do not come and find me, or we all will find ourselves face-to-face with our maker. I am sure you're saying, "He has no right to take that sword." I DO have the right to that sword, grandma left to me. This is the last you will ever see of me in this world if you value your lives._

_Goodbye, _

_Shane_

As I walk down the sidewalk, away from the house and family that caused me nothing but heartache I can't help but think, "I'm free."

A few hours later…

I am sure by now they know I have left; they probably have every cop in the city looking for me. They'll never find me. I look back at the city I once called home one last time. "Adios, Meadow City," I say as I begin to go in to the wilderness. I look around and see lights, all around the edge of the forest right as I walked in. "Well, if they know what's good for them, I won't have to turn them in to bacon bits." I continue walking for about ten minutes. Gather some herbs that I might need later. I hear a voice say. "Shane, don't move. You're going to take you home." I laugh hysterically. "I have no home officer, now please leave me be before I have to make you a human puzzle," I say with enough ice to freeze hell over. "He asks me if that is a threat. I tell him in little more that a whisper, "No, it's a promise." I unsheathe Convexity **(Author's Note: It's the name of the Blade.)** right as he tries to take a step towards me. He raises his gun towards me, and says shakenly "You better put that sword away or I'll shoot." "I extemly doubt that any of you have the mass to," I yell out to all the cowards hiding in the forest around me. "He starts to step back up. I slash over his chest to cut the cord to his communicator. He wets himself when I do that. I get down the his level so he can look me in the eyes when I say, "I am leaving to start a new life, if you or any of your friends try to find me, I WILL turn you all to deli meat. GOT IT?" He nods, tears rolling down his face. I help him up, and try to ignore the smell that he had created that eminating from his pants. The lights fade away, leaving me alone in the forest.

A few MORE hours later…

I was resting in my tent I had set up at least 10 miles from the place I was surrounded by cops when i was woke up by a bright light. I groaned and said "Some on turn off the sun." A voice came from the light a voice I thought I could only here from a speaker on a TV or from Gary Oldman if he had the time and patience to, "Come here Shane Jewel. I stepped outside with my sword ready to strike. "Do not be afraid, I couldn't attack you, even if I wanted to," said the voice. "Dim the lights so I can actually see who you are," I said, blade at poise. "Oh, sorry." he said as he dimmed the light so he appeered as little more than a hologram. He was dragon, his scales pale blue, a cape on his back, a crystal charm around his neck. His horns were sharp, he had a snoat, and his underbelly was a ghost white. _It can't be it was a video game. i must be hullcinating. _He smiled when he said_, "_I assure you young one, I am as real as you are." "You're Ignitus, the Chronicler," I stammered. I couldn't believe it, he was a video game character. "Now, young one, I sure what I am doing here. I have come because of a phophecy that appered in my books just after my son, Spyro, and his mate, Cynder, saved us all from Malefor's plans. I ne-' "Hold on, Ignitus. Spyro is your son? He and Cynder had kids? You have some explaining to do before I do anything, so start talking!" I yelled interupting him. This made Ignitus look angry. I thought he was going to burn me to a crisp or age me to dust. He smiled and said, "You're right, Shane. You deserved a explanation first, but I cannot do that. As I as saying, I came here because of a phophecy, and also to offer you a second chance, a new life. I lowered my sword but only sightly. "Go on." "My you are wise beyond your years, but still not trusting enough. I am here to take you to my world and transform you into a dragon. _That could be cool. "_I'll want to see your so called phophecy. "Very well." He summoned a book, flip to a page in the near back and showed me it.

_One shall escape the city of sin  
>To the world where love shall always win<br>Escaping the hate, the journey has begun  
>Transforming into dragon<br>Purple and black shall take as son  
>After they believe the war is won<br>Master of evil shall rise again  
>Only to his heart's pain<br>Relief only in forgiveness and love  
>As his enemy becomes the dove<em>

My mind was pondering these words. Wondering if this was some cruel prank to knock me out while I was distrated. "Okay, I accept." Ignitus smiled. "Very well, young one. Brace yourself this will be painful." Ignitus rose through the air as if he was going to unleash his fury. I braced my self as a bright light flashed, even throgh my closed eyelids.

**CLiffhanged you guys hope you like it please read and review or R&R I think. Remember all is welcome, flamers and constructed criticism.**


	4. Transformation

**Welcome back to "_The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance" _This chapter is short, so please read.  
><strong>**Flames are welcome. Please review, criticism, advice, and ideas are welcome  
><strong>**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY IDEAS  
>EVERYTHING IS PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS (I.E. CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, IDEAS, ETC.)<strong>

The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance

Chapter 3: Transformation

"Very well, young one. Brace yourself this will be painful." Ignitus rose through the air as if he was going to unleash his fury. I braced myself as a bright light flashed, even through my closed eyelids.

I felt as if my body was trying to kill me. I tried to scream as the pain enveloped my entire body. All I could hear was my bones cracking as they change shape and size. My skin felt as if it was boiling. My hair was falling off as horns grew and scales grew. I felt three sharp pains on my back. It felt as if swords were being driven through. When it all subsided, I was breathing heavy, my eyes bawling. "Congratulations, you have been reborn, _young dragon._" I tried getting up but I fell flat on my face. After two or three tries I get the hang of it and look at myself in the river. I was astonished, my eyes had turned royal purple, and my scales were black as night with tiny purple spots here and there on individual scales, as if an artist put them there. My underbelly, horns were silver as moonlight. I had 2 horns like Spyro's except they didn't have ridges. My tale blade was shaped like a leaf but was a blade like Cynder's. "Not bad," I say with a bit of pride and smirk on my face. I turn to Ignitus and ask, "What element do I get to use?" He puts a sly smile on his face and says, "Those you have to find out on your own." My face turns red with anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN-""Patience, young dragon. Besides, shouldn't you going to your new home," he said as breathe a cloud of gray fog onto me, knocking me out. "When you awaken young dragon, you will be in a new world. You find friends and a new family waiting for you."

I wake up ready to strike. I look around looking for Ignitus. "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! COME OUT A FACE ME!" I yell looking around ready. I take notice that I am in no longer in a forest, but a swamp. A river of what seems to be molten gold flows a few feet away. Giant mushrooms create a canopy. I realize that this is swamp where Spyro was raised by Sparx's parents. I decide to take a look around. I wonder around when I come across a few Frogweeds. "Might as well try and practice." **(A.N.: I have a habit of speaking thoughts aloud so bear with me.) **I attack them head on fangs bared. I slash one with my talons to ribbons. The next three surround me so I spin while slashing them with my tale and claws. When I'm done, my hunger finally catches up with me so I try taking a bite out of the dead Frogweeds. "Ugh! That is disgusting." I soon start to fell woozy. _Aw, crap they're poisonous!_ I begin to lose consciousness when I hear a voice say, "Come over here, look it's a hatchling." I recognize the voice as a female. "I think he ate a Frogweed," a more masculine voice say, "Let's take him to Sparx."

**You been cliffhanged! Sorry about he shortness, people. Chapter 4 should be up in 2-4 days. So bear with me.**


	5. Noxa

The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance

**Hi guys. I know this is WAY overdue. But you patience has been fulfilled. I don't own anythiong except my idea and my OCs.**

Chapter 4: Noxa

I wake up at what I think is midday. The sun is directly overhead. I try to get up but something tackles and pins me to the ground.

"You shouldn't get up yet, you're lucky to be alive," says a feminine voice I don't recognize. I couldn't see who or what had said it; my eyes were still adapting to the amount of light. In Meadow City, usually all you breathe in is smog.

"Thanks for the concern, now get off me before I make you," I say with a voice as cold as ice to get her or it off.

"You really think you can take me in _your_ condition?" she says with a giggle. I just glare angrily. I bit her on the paw or hand keeping me pinned. She screams in pain and jumps off me. My eyes were adjusted and I could see my opponent clearly. She was a black dragoness with horns upward, amysist eyes, fierce, with kindness hidden, almost exactly like Cynder, except for her eyes, and without the mark on her sides and forehead. She was beautiful. She lunged at me, fangs bared; I lunged to my right, but didn't get far. She easily changed direction in her pounce with her wings, and then had me pinned down when she landed. She was about to rip my head off when we hear a voice.

"NOXA!" says a motherly voice. It was Cynder. She looked exactly like she did when she was under Malefor's control, but her voice was kind (yet angry), not evil. Her eyes weren't soulless orbs. There was kindness, love, and obviously anger. She also didn't have here shackles.

"What are you doing, fighting our guest?" she asked with a tone only a mother can make.

"Mom, I –" "DON"T YOU SAY A WORD!" Cynder yelled, interrupting her daughter.

"Cynder, I can explain everything," I say with force in voice, but politely. "I tried to get up, but Noxa was it? She tried keeping me down to rest, I resisted. If you should punish anyone punish me, not her," I finish. Pain is starting to overwhelm me. I collapse, but still remain conscious. Cynder looks like she's thinking it over. She smiles at me.

"Very noble of you, but my daughter is still going to be punished." Cynder said with another kind-but-stern-mom tone. I look at Noxa; she's beaming at me giving me a look that says "_Thank you, but I'll get back at you later."_ "You will have to tend to our guest's wounds and give anything and everything he wants or needs as long as he is here."

Noxa looked shocked, so did I, but on the inside, I was just falling apart laughing. She had to practically be my servant for a long as here! I wonder how long they'll let me stay.

"Yes, Mom." Noxa said with a bit of dread in her voice.

"Now how'd you know my name, stranger?" asked Cynder, looking ready to strike with only the slightest hint. I had better tell the truth.

"I'll answer all your questions if you answer so of mine. I'll need so info from you in order to answer your questions," I say without a hint of doubt.

"Alright. But double-cross me, and I'll kill you."

"Do we have somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yes, follow me."

She leads me through a temple almost identical to the one in "A New Beginning," complete with a statue of her and Spyro when they beat Malefor.

We stop in the room where the Pool of Visions is.

"Okay, first question. Where's Spyro?" I ask.

"He is at Warfang at the moment."

"Are you two mates?"

"Yes."

"How long has it been since you beat Malefor?"

"About 20 years."

"Where are the guardians, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador?"

"All in Warfang retired. Is that all?" said Cynder, getting impatient.

"Just one more. Do you have any other children here besides Noxa?" I ask with curiosity. I want to be prepared just in case there's a mimi-Noxa running around.

"Yes, I have a son a son and another daughter. Their names are Archus and Inferna. There out hunting. Why?" asked Cynder curiously?

"After what happened with Noxa out there I want to know what I'm up against." I say boldly.

Cynder smiles. "I'm sure you do. Now you have to answer my questions. Who are you? What are you doing out here alone?"

"My name is Shane, and I ran away from home." I say.

"Why did you run away? Didn't you leave behind anyone you care about? Do you know where they are?" she asks with shock and concern.

"They are probably celebrating, they hated me. I ran away because I couldn't take it anymore. I thought someone did love me, but she ripped my heart out" I say coldly at the memories. "As far as they were concerned I was trash."

Cynder was shocked, she then turned angry. I was on the verge of wetting myself; I was scared out my mind. She begins to charge up an attack. My eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"HIT THE DECK!" I yell scrambling to the ground. I hear her let the attack loose and brace myself for a life of being ashes. It never comes, I open my eyes to see gems of all sort at my feet. Cynder is just looking at me with a look like she's about to burst from laughter.

I look at her angrily. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You honestly believe, I would hurt you?" she says trying o hold back a giggle.

"Sorry, I honestly thought you were going to kill me with that blast, I thought you dark side was loose."

I realized that I just touched a sensitive spot. She looked hurt and on the verge of tears. I always say the wrong thing. I never think.

"Cynder I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. We all have light and darkness in us, it's not the power we use, but the path we choose and how we use it."

Cynder then looked at me with shock. I said my prayers, and braced myself for the afterlife. But I was met by a kiss on the forehead from Cynder.

I looked up it shock and awe. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "What just happened? Th-thought you were going to kill me," I ask with fear.

"That exactly what Spyro said to me when I got my shackles off," she said beaming at me. "You still haven't told me how you know my name." she said with a tone of caring.

"You're not going to believe me, but I'm from a different world where you guys are fictional characters."

She looked at me with a weird look on her face. "I believe you."

**I know a cliffhanger, blah, blah. So shut it for now. Open to seggestions for the story to progress. PM with seggestions. Also, I have a poll on my profile for you guys: "Should I have more cursing and make "M" rated?" Please vote.**


	6. Inferna & Fights

**Whoh, what's up fans? I just did this in one day. I still have a poll on whether or not I should make this "M" rated or not. Also I am doing a new poll. You will have to read to find out.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S SHANE, NOXA, AND INFERNA AND MY IDEAS. ALL OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE AND RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance

Chapter 5: Inferna and Fights

"You still haven't told me how you know my name." Cynder said with a tone of caring and curiosity.

"You're not going to believe me, but I'm from a different world where you guys are fictional characters."

She looked at me with a weird look on her face. "I believe you."

I was stunned by her answer. "Why, in the name of all that is decent, do you believe me?"

She simply smiles and said, "Because you haven't given me a reason to doubt you yet." I was stunned. "Now then, tell me how exactly am I fictional, when I right here."

I chuckle a little, "Where do I begin?" I tell her what I can, although she doesn't quite understand terms like "console" or "videogame", but when I mention "controller", she gets freakin' angry. "HOW DARE YOU CONTROL US!" she shouts. I manage to calm her down, and explain that it's only allows me to progress the story.

"No offence Cynder, but can I finish explaining when Spyro gets here," I say behind the safety of the statue of her and Spyro when they defeated Malefor. "Why?" "That way if you go berserk like you did a few moments ago, Spyro will be there to stop you from trying to kill me and destroying half the swamp in the process," I answer bracing myself for another attack.

Cynder thinks about this for a second or two. I was wondering whether or not she was going to attack me again. She finally answers when I start to lose my grip on statue-Spyro's wing membrane. "Fair enough," she says with a smile. I smile to but lose it when I begin to slip.

"Cynder can you please help me, I can't fly and I going to FALLLL!" I say right as I'm falling. She uses her Wind powers to catch me and put me down. Unfortunately, the wind breath was spinning me so when I landed I looked tipsy. I heard laughing and got angry.

"Sure, Cynder. Laugh it up," I said. "I'm not Cynder, but close," said a voice. I manage to get myself steady and look at the person. It was a ruby red dragoness, with nine horns like Cynder's. Her eyes were sky blue. Her wings were like Cynder's and her build was also like Cynder's.

"I assume you're Inferna," I say with a bit of anger. She giggles a bit and flutters her eyes.

"My reputation precedes me. I am Inferna, but what is yours?" she said. "If there's anything you need just let me know," she said with a wink. I was honestly creeped-the-heck-out. _Oh god. I she has a crush on me! _She left with a twinkle in her eye that I wasn't comfortable with. "It's Shane," I say with a monotone. She walks up close to me, voilating my personal bubble. "Well it was nice to meet you, _Shane,_" she says, putting empathsis on my name. "Well, my daughter has it for you BAD," says Cynder. If it wasn't for my black scales I would of been as red as a cherry, instead I was a light red.

I decided to go to the training room to try to get some physical therapy as well as get my mind off what happened. I found the training room with relative ease but Noxa was there waiting there. She had her scales polished.

"Hi, strange one." She said with a weird tone and smile, what exactly it was I couldn't put my finger on. "Uh, hi. Can you help me with something?" I ask with a monotone. She giggles a bit. "I was told to help you with anything." I'm wondering about the giggle, whether or not its tone is flirt-y or what. "Can you help turn on the training room?" I ask. "Sure, why? I mean, after all you just got poisoned." she says with concern. I glare at this. _What is she up to? _"I'd like to be prepared, so I stay in shape."

She giggles more. _What the heck is she up to?_ "Well what's better to train with: an enemy that can't think or a partner that xan and is more dangerous?' she says with a smirk. "Oh, I see. You wan't to finish that little quarrel. Well I got news: I don't start fights, I finish them," I say with a bit of accidental anger. "Hey you started that fight by biting me, you hypocrite!" "When you pinned me down, that's when the fight started, I'm not going to fight you," I simply stated. I turn around to leave, but I feel something on my face, making me fall to the ground. I look at see Noxa with a innocent smile on her face, waving her tail around.

"Oh, it's on now," I say pouncing. She quickly dodges, and moves to attack. When I land I put on paw on the ground and spin like a breakdancer to give a double dragon-style roundhouse kick and a slap with my tail. She stumbles backwards on her hind legs and I take this opertunity to pin her. I try biting her head off. But she bites me. I howl from pain. She then kicks me off of her. I soar at least 30 feet away from her. When I get up she looks at me in shock. "WHAT IN THE ANCESTORS' NAME WAS THAT ABOUT? YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!" she yells. "When I fight, I fight with no bars hold no matter who the oppenent. WHen you fight me you have to be completly prepared to kill me, or you wont stand a chance." I say beforeI pounce at her, claws and fangs beared.

I get hit by what I think is a boulder in mid-pounce. "So, you're trying to kill my daughter?" says a voice. I look over and see a huge dragon with purple scales, golden underbelly and horns, amysist eyes, and an angry and curious look on his face. "Spyro, I wasn't trying to kill her. I was going to walk away, but she insisted that we fight. I refused and she hit me," I say with a cough and the taste of my blood in my mouth. He turns to Noxa. "Noxa is this true?" he asks with a calm tone. "Yes, daddy." "Noxa, you shouldn't pick fights." "Yes, daddy.' says Noxa with a scared tone. "I not going to punish you but this is a warning." "Thank you, daddy," saying with a hug to giant dragon. "I love you, little Night," he says with a loving tone. "I love you too, daddy," I was staring at them, jealous. Back in Meadow City, I was lucky to even get a handshake from anyone, let alone a hug. "Now go along, and help your brother. I need to talk with our guest." "Shane, come." He leaves while I stay for a moment. "'Shane,' huh?" says Noxa teasing. "Grow up, Noxa. We all have to eventully. I had to when I much younger than your father when he freed your mother." I say coldly.

**Well what do you think? All reviews welcome. Here's the poll: "Noxa or Inferna?" Please vote. Polls end when chapter 10 or so is up.**


	7. Family Love Anew

**Hello guys. I got this chapter done, finally. When I was writing this chapter I had tears in my eyes.  
><span>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. SPYRO AND OTHER CHRACTERS ARE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTFUL AND RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND IDEAS.<span>**

The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance:  
>Chapter 6: Family Love Anew<p>

I was following Spyro he broke up the fight between me and his daughter, Noxa. We came past the statue room, went down a few hallways which were trashed because of Cynder chasing me through the temple when I mentioned "controller." We made into the room where the Pool of Visions is. There we were greeted by Cynder who nuzzled Spyro with great love, and others, two in particular I think I reconigized. One was female and the other male. The female had sky blue eyes, yellow horns and underbelly, a golden, heart necklace and _pink_ scales. **(Author's Note: If you didn't recongize who it is, you are Spyro-stupid)**. The male is red, brown eyes, golden underbelly, almost exactly like Spyro except red. **(See last Author's Note)**.  
>"Welcome, fellow Guardians, family," Spyro said. Looking at everyone. "This is Shane, he claims he's from another world. I've brought him so that you can deem his story to be truth or false. Shane tell your story."<br>"Okay, but first I need to know if their names are Ember and Flame." I say pointing at the pink dragoness and the red dragon. They looked at me shocked.  
>"How did you know our names when we didn't introduce ourselves" asked Flame, with a very well hidden bit of fear.<br>I smile. "Because you guys are featured in the games." I then tell the story, including Ember and Flame, as footnotes when Spyro was traing at the temple, instead of a alternate universe. When I finish, they start to question me about how I got here.  
>"I was brought here by Ignitus," I say. I get some looks of shock, some of anger. I can tell Spyro is about to burst.<br>"What do you mean? Ignitus died getting us throught the Belt of Fire," Spyro growls at me.  
>"Didn't you know? When you repaired the world and the damage you did you brought about a new age. With each new age, a dragon is chosen to chronicle the events of that age. You see wh-"<br>"CUT TO THE CHASE YOUR SOUNDING LIKE VOLTEER WHEN HE'S SICK!" yells Spyro. I was on the verge of having my bladder explode.  
>"Let me finish. The Chronicler you know passed on and gave his powers and position to Ignitus. Ignitus is the new Chronicler!" I shout a bit. "Sorry, for yelling." I frown and start to walk out of the room.<br>"Wait." I turn back around and see Spyro with tears in his eyes. "Why hasn't he contacted me?"  
>"He's probaly still getting used to the powers of the Chronicler. I mean he barely got me here," I say comforting him with my words. I bet he'll contact you tonight in your dreams," I say with a smile, hoping Ignitus is listening through his book or pool or something.<br>"Maybe your right," says Spyro beaming. I realise something.  
>"Oh, I almost forgot. Ignitus told me something before he sent me here," I say about to walk out the room. Spyro askes what. "He said that he was your father." Spyro looks at me shocked. I guess I might of given him the best news of his life.<br>He was my father," he says shocked, obviously. He begins to cry and Cynder goes over and comforts him. Flame starts to speak.

"Uh, temporary recess from this meeting, until Spyro calms down," taking this cue to leave. Everyone else leaves until Spyro still crying in Cynmders winged hug, Cynder and me. Noxa, Inferna and a dragon I don't reconigize walks in.  
>"Hey, dad now that the meeting, oh, my." says the dragon, in a masculine voice. They all go and comfort their father. I begin to cry, never having this kind of love. I try to leave before they notice, but Noxa notices this.<br>"Shane, where are you going?" she asks worried. I don't look at her, or even turn around.  
>"I leaving so you guys can have your family time," I say stiffing back tears. Someone comes at places a paw on my sholder.<br>"Shane, that isn't it. Don't lie to us," says Inferna with geniune worry.  
>"I don't want to talk about it."<br>"Shane," says Cynder, "don't bottle up your emotions. It only feeds the darkness within." I sigh and turn around. I can't see anything because of the tears I have in my eyes.  
>"The family I did have back in my world hated me, so I never really had a true family, or love." I just start bawling my eyes out. I fell just moments later one, two, three, four, and five pairs of wings wrap around me. "We can be your family if you want," says Cynder in a tone only a true mother would give her child. "Yes, we would gladly accept you," says Spyro.<br>"I would love that, very much," as I begin to cry even more, as they embrace me even more than before. _I actully have a real family._

**Happy cliffhanger, eh? R&R, all are welcome. Give me your honest opinion.**


	8. Warning

**Hey guys, this is way overdue. I know but I have to use one burn CDs for my story, so bear with me.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEA'S AND ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS. SPYRO AND ALL RELATED THING ARE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance

Chapter 7: Warning

As I was crying in a winged embrace, I couldn't help but think that I can leave behind all the ties to my old life. I had a chance to let go of all the hardships, all the pain, and all the heartache for good. I stop crying and my family, my new family, releases me from their wings. They all smile at me, the yellow one, whom I assume is Archus, is looking me over. The other guardians file back in after we calm down; me, Noxa, Inferna, and Archus (I think), go into the courtyard. Archus introduces himself; he has dark yellow scales, and heavy tint of orange on his underbelly, horns and tail blade. I lay down on my back staring up at the clouds. Inferna looking at me like a schoolgirl. Noxa is switching between glaring at Inferna and staring at me, hypocrite. Archus still looking me over, I'm guessing he's trying to determine whether or not he can trust me or not. I get a bit of a headache, but He sighs kind of loudly.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" he asks me. I sigh loudly do a sort of back flip and which leaves with both Inferna and Noxa staring at where I was and where I am now, behind Archus. Archus just rolls his eyes. We walk a good 30 yards away from Noxa and Inferna. He has a serious look on his face; I have the feeling that he is going to kill me.

"Shane, I can tell you have a tragic past, and both my sisters have taken a liking to you," he says.

"Well, in Inferna's case, that's a big, fat, duh," I say.

"Yeah, well they have. Listen to me," he says, I had better listen or I could be sent to join the Ancestors. "You may have had my parents' and my sisters' trust, but you still have to earn my trust," he says. I breathe a sigh of relief. "But I warn you, if you try to harm my family, give me one reason to believe that you'll try to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill you on the spot."

I can tell he means it. I laugh a bit. "Archus, I think you and I are going to are along swimmingly," I say with a smile. I see the Guardians coming out. "The meeting's over, I'm going to talk to Spyro and Cynder about my sleeping arrangements," I say patting him on the back with the flat side of my tail blade, leaving him with his jaw ajar. Yep, swimmingly.

I walk into the room of the Pool of Visions to see Spyro and Cynder sitting next to each other, both staring at the Pool. I ask them what they're looking at. They said they're trying to look at my old world through my memories. When they say that, I just start bawl over laughing like the Joker. After I calm down, I can see they're looking at me like I was insane, which is very good possibility.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. My mind is a fortress, only those I trust can delve into it, without going through a maze of dead-ends," I say wiping a laughing tear from my eye.

"So you don't trust us?" Cynder said, hurt.

"I do trust you guys, it's just that I need to know that your going into my mind before you try to go in it," I say. "Do you honestly think I just 'Here's the all-access pass to my mind, come in anytime you want!' That's just stupid." I say. I can tell that they nervous, because they tried to invade my most private part of me, and that I might be their only ticket to Ignitus. I put a smile on my face, "Guys, it's okay, you were just trying to do your job," I say with a sincere voice. They look at me as if I was going to kill them. They breathe a sigh of relief.

"However," I say with a voice so cold and filled with ice, it could give hell a ice age, "try to invade my mind again without my permission, I'll kill you and all the others trying to help you." I can tell they're scared s**tless. One, the look in their eyes. They nod not taking they're eyes off me or letting go of each other. I put a warm smile to melt away the ice. "You may now look into my memories to look at the world of humans," I saw with half a bow. I can tell they are weary of me. "I'll leave so you guys can have some privacy. " I say leaving the room. I see Archus, Inferna, and Noxa, all standing outside the door, scared out of their freakin' minds, and standing in puddles of yellow liquid.

I put a warm smile on my face, "I just don't allow anyone into my head anytime they want," I say assuring them. They all faint right there. I'm guessing from a mix of relief and information overload. I wake them up by tapping they forehead in the dead center, a trick my grandma taught me. They wake up with a look in their eyes, looking me over. I say with a smile on my face, "Come on, you guys need to teach me how to fly."

**Cliffhanger, I know but updates should be regular now. maybe every Saturday. See ya!**


	9. First Flight

**Hello readers sorry if this is a bit later than expected. One word: FINALS! But anyways here it is. I also got a message for you all. It's at the end of the chapter.**

**SPYRO AND ALL OTHER RELATED ITEMS ARE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS SOLELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY.  
>I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: SHANE, ARCHUS, INFERNA, AND NOXA. NIGHTSHADE IS PROPERTIY OF ALEC THE DARK ANGEL<strong>

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 8: First Flight

"Come on, Shane. It's not that hard," said Archus, as I fall on my butt for the umpteenth time. He had been teaching me to fly, with Noxa and Inferna switching out with him every once in a while. However, I prefer Archus teaching me, Inferna making more of an effort to flirt, than teach; Noxa more discreetly flirting, but more focused. I kept falling in my face. I let out a sigh of defeat. Gravity, you win again.

"Guys, I give up," I say, what was I thinking, humans can't fly. I just lay down in defeat. "I won't be able to fly, even if my life depended on it."

"I doubt that," says a voice that I don't recognize. I turn around and see a large, jet black dragon, blood-red wings, and chipped, cracked, white horns that resemble Cyril's. A three serrated scythe-like tail blades in a claw like formation. I remember him from the meeting.

"Greetings young dragon, I am Nightshade, Guardian of the shadow element," he says. "I think I can help you with your flight problem."

"Well, it's worth a shot," I say. He smiles, and tells me to close my eyes, take a deep breath, empty my mind, and concentrate on his words.

"Fell the power of the Ancestors coursing through your body. In times of crisis, they will come to you and teach. Unlocking powers you never knew you had. Forget everything you thought you knew; forget yourself." My wings start to move. "Only through forgetting, will you remember what your ancient blood already knows." I feel myself being lifted off the ground. "You can fly." I open my eyes and look at the ground. I'm hovering a few feet above it. _"Take that gravity and put right up your butt!"_

"Thank you, Nightshade," I say. I take a look at Archus, Inferna, and Noxa. There are all beaming at me. I put a smirk on my face. "Race ya guys to Warfang," I say, "on-your-marks-get-set-go!" I say so fast that Volteer might think I'm stealing his thunder (No pun intended). I speed off due southeast. **(Author's Note: In my story the volcano disappeared after Malefor was defeated and the swamp was returned to normal.)** All I hear are cries of "cheater" and "no fair". I speed up and see that they caught up with me. I see a blood red orb fly past me and dodge it. I fly down to a mushroom, and do a turning maneuver and it starts glowing red. I turn and fly on my back and see the trio with Noxa leading the pack.

"That's cheating!" I yell. Noxa just smirks.

"All's fair in love and war," she says.

"Last I checked, we're not at war, so did you just say you love me?" I say with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm. She stops in her tracks. I can tell she's blushing, because she's as red as a cherry, and she giving off a faint red-pink glow. I'd never thought I'd see black go to red faster than that. Inferna looks ready to rip her a new one. Inferna just goes at her yelling, "HE'S MINE!" They both go down in to the mushroom forest of the swamp. "Two down, one to go!" I say with a laugh. I see the city walls now. I see an arc of electricity fly part me, I was had to dodge Matrix-style. I see Archus flying in close behind me.

"You don't give up do you?" I say with a smirk.

He smirks back. "Neither do you, sometime you just need a nudge in the right direction."

"Then let's see what you got," I say cocky-ly. I know I don't stand a chance if without some form of element. If I can dodge his electric attacks long enough, I can take him down when he runs out of energy.

He lets out a fury of electric arcs. I try dodging but they seem to be following me.

"What's wrong, Shane; can't dodge for once?" he says, making a bee line for Warfang's gates. I maneuver in a scribble of directions; he looks at me, perfect. I keep flying around him arcs. I feel a burning sensation. I turn to see he was breathing fire. That can't be right.

"I thought only purple dragons can breathe multiple elements," I say enduring the pain of the burn. He just smirks.

"True, but with both Mom and Dad being exposed to darkness, it also gave their children exposure." I look at him in shock. Were Archus, Inferna, and Noxa going to turn out like Malefor? "I assure you neither my sisters nor I are evil. We've just been given the abilities, along with others, to breathe multiple elements, three to be exact. Mine are Electricity, Fire, and Earth." He lets out an arsenal of Earth Missiles. I hit some with my tail blade. I got to think. His electric arcs give him long range; all his basic breaths give him mid-range; and his Earth Boulder gives him close range. I'm screwed like a light bulb either way. So, I high tail it to the Dragon City gates to hope to beat him there. I see him trying to catch up, and he launches an Earth Missile. I try to catch it, and missed. Try again I miss. Try again, miss. I catch it the fourth time and ride. He just looks at me shocked; I stick a tongue out at him.

"Didn't expect that did ya, you smart alec, take," is I all I get to say before the missile crashes in the wall. I just fall off, and start to fall. I start to lose consciousness when I hear just a few words from multiple voices.

_"Robert, help!"_

_"Get away from her!"_

_"She going to be of great use against the whelp sent here to stop me."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. For thos eof you who are reading this, put this on your story alert, it will email you when it is updated. Please read and review, all are welcome, even flamers. Constructed criticism is highly called for.<strong>


	10. Recollection & Release

**Hey what's up? I know this is WAY overdue, I have been busy over the summer. I been having to help out my sister and her boyfriend. So, I've had rare access to a computer. So chances are things might be a bit delayed. Anyway, congratulations to Sinrah and Holly!** **If you guys are reading this I hope you two a happy future together. You guys have been an inspiration to us all. I hope you guys return every now and then to write stories, I wish I could go to the wedding. Now on with the story!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN SPYRO. SPYRO AND ALL RELATED THING ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPESTIVE OWNERS, I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS.**

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 9: Recollection & Release

I woke up with white sandstone over my head. I try to look around and I see bandages wrapped all around me. I smell elderberries. Oh, all that is holy get me the heck out of this Ancestors-forsaken hospital! I've always had bad experiences with hospitals. When I got my first immunization shots, I had to go immediately to the emergency room. They gave TWO shots I'm allergic to. From what I could tell I was screaming worse than a Siren Scream, barfing up more blood than an ill vampire, and face was swelling up. **(A.N.: I know it's not a complete flashback, its bits and pieces.)** SO I try to get up and something tackles me down. I see its Noxa AND Inferna. I feel an anime tick mark on my temple at this.

"YOU SHOULDN'T GET UP!" they say in complete unison. I glance over to Archus sitting by my moss bed side. I look at him mouthing, "Help me out here?" He smirked and shook his head. I sighed with defeat.  
>"Inferna, Noxa, would you kindly get off of me." They looked me in the eyes and paled, they saw what I see in my eyes every time I look at myself in the mirror when I'm ticked off: cold eyes that are filled with the intent to kill something or someone without mercy. They quickly got off of me. Even Archus paled a bit, not as much as Inferna and Noxa were, Noxa looked ghost white and Inferna looked gray. I close my eyes for a second or two and I reopen them. The color comes back to their scales.<p>

"That was a nasty fall, Shane," Archus said. "Doctor said you're lucky to be even alive."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only an hour or two, the healer said you would be out for at least a month," said Noxa.

"I'm a fast healer and I don't go down easy," I said. I notice Noxa and Inferna have a few patches here and there. "What happened to you two?" They begin blushing that would make a tomato green with envy.

"I, uh, you see," they said in almost perfect unison. Archus is just laughing his butt off. He comes over and whispers in my ear.

"They got those fighting each other fighting over you." At that I start a mild blush, not as bad as Inferna's and Noxa's mind you. I get up and tear off the bandages, leaving no mark that I was damaged. They look at me stunned, even Archus raises an eyebrow. I can't help but smirk.

I say, "Come on I want to get something to eat that _isn't_ a Frogweed." I tell a Healer that I'm leaving, we go into Warfang. I ask Archus where a good place to eat is. He tells me about an inn named the Falling Tower. We look to see a tower near the western wall. It looks like it has been there since the beginning of time. There were old stones covered in moss, some bleached by the sun, some still graying. If the inside was anything like the outside, I would have called the health inspector and ask for a different place. However on the inside, it was well lit, clean, and people were friendly and wasn't drunk like in the movies. I asked for a tasty meal that would break the bank. I was served a sheep roast, with carrots and potatoes. It was extremely good! I guess my dragon transformation rearranged taste buds to a more carnivorous mindset. I thanked the cheetah that was the bartender here flashed a toothy grin and told me to come back at any time. I had this uneasy feeling that I kept spacing out.

_Robert help!_

_Put her down!_

_She will be useful against the whelp sent here to stop me…_

Those voices kept ringing in my mind. I know those voices anywhere. I kept spacing out. After the fifth time, supposedly, Noxa kept asking me. I tried to ignore her, but when all three of them confronted me for it, I knew I had to tell them.

"Come on tell us!" said Noxa.

"No."

"Shane, please."

"Leave me alone for a bit, Inferna."

"Shane, tell us or we knock you out and force you to tell us."

"You guys don't have to mass or the strength to." I say with a bit of smugness. Noxa steps up.

"You wanna bet?"

I smirk. "Sure, why not?"

She smirks, "Fine then." She lets out a Siren Scream tight in front of my face. The blood red sound waves pierce my ears. I stumble backwards and Inferna takes the opportunity to hit me with one heck of a Comet Dash. I go flying backwards and use my opportunity to get into the air and out of immediate danger. I have to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, time is not on my side. They all attempt to hit me with their longest range attacks; Archus with his Electric Arc, Inferna with a few Ice Shards, Noxa with Phantom Frights. I had to matrix dodged them. Their next attacks weren't direct hits but it still hurt like hell. I went falling; I stare at the ground that's spiraling towards me.

_Hmpt. This is how it's going to end, huh? Falling from a thousand or so feet in the air because I was too dense to tell what was wrong. I wonder if I'll see Grandma. Oh well._

I close my eyes for what I expect is the last time. I put a smile on my face, as much as I am an idiot. I feel my fall getting slower and an updraft. I open my eyes to see Inferna spinning in a Twister attack, Archus and Noxa looking at me like I'm insane, which, like I said, is an extremely good possibility, See lowers the attack and use a Cyclone attack to bring me down the rest of the way.

I see Noxa smirk, "A deal's a deal." I smirk back.

"I guess it is," I say. Put immediately after that she smacks me with the dull side of her tail-blade. "I guess I deserve that."

"Well? Tell us what you're so bummed about!" she almost shoats.

I lightly chuckle. "Can't we discuss this back at the temple?" They ask why. "I don't want to risk being overheard more than I need to." We take off to the temple. Those voices echoing in my head.

We make it back an hour later. However before we could go someplace private, I'm confronted by Nightshade and the Fear Guardian, Deimos. "Excuse me; Masters Spyro and Cynder are waiting for you in the Hall of Visions." Deimos says.

"They said it concerns something for you to translate," said Nightshade. I thank them both. I look at my friends and give them a look that says "we'll talk about this later." I walk to Hall of Visions, taking looks at the portraits and statues. I arrive to see Spyro with a slightly confused look on his face, Cynder not any better.

"What's up?" I say casually. They notice me. Spyro just smiles.

"Shane, we need you to translate this," he says sliding over a book. I look at and read out load. "Two pounds of ground beef, one stalk of celery, one cup of oats, HEY WAIT A SECOND!" I look at them angrily, I'm shaking with anger, and I _**very**_ close to complete meltdown. It takes something important to get me from zero to bloodthirsty. **"Where. Did. You. Get. THIS?" They just star at me like, I have two heads. "WELL? ANSWER ME, OR THE WHOLE TEMPLE WILL GET A FRESH COAT OF RED PAINT UNTIL I FIND OUT WHERE YOU GOT THIS, YOU HAVE THIRTY F***ING SECONDS!"** It's my grandmother's cookbook. This is one of my most prized possessions, I would go to Hell, beat the Devil and 'til he was blue, and feed him to his own demons for the book. I feel the others behind me, the siblings, the Guardians, even some Cheetahs and Manweersmalls. I feel the looks of fear and concern piercing my back.

"We found in a bag, along with other items," said Cynder.

"**WHAT OTHER ITEMS?"** I scream.

"A few rations, water, two metal boxes, a picture, and a sword," Spyro said quickly. He knew I was freakin' furious.

"**PUT ALL OF THE ITMS, INCLUDING THE SACK YOU FOUND THEM IN, IN MY SLEEPING QUARTERS NOW! IF I FIND ONE THING MISSING, ESPECIAL THE PISTURE OR THE SWORD, YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES AND SANITY. I S**T YOU NOT!"** I yell panting, letting the raw rage and killing intent out of my system. Cynder scrambles out of the room. I stomp out of the room, towards my quarters, still teaming with rage. I see Cynder scrambling out of there. She had better have the picture and sword in there, or I'll make her wish she was still under Malefor's control.

I see all the items intact, and accounted for, I put the cookbook on the bookshelf in my room, close the door. I pick up the picture and look at it intently. It was a picture of my grandparents and me, the last one since she died. She looked so happy, standing with a hand on my shoulder. With my grandpa at my other shoulder, behind me, smile wide. Unlike most elders, who slowly drift apart; they remained happily in love, even went on honeymoons every now and then. I begin to cry. Grandma and Grandpa were the only people who knew where I came from, and pulled me out of the darkness. When I was ten and in a deep depression due to bulling and my stepfather's hatred; I began to wonder if my life was even worth living. My stepfather had me believing I was the root of all the family's' problems. For a while, I believe him, I thought all I cause was pain, misery, and stress, that if I was gone, for good, no one would have to suffer. One day while I was visiting my grandparents, along with my half-sister, they manage to break to floodgate, and I snapped. They told me it was worth living because they would miss me, and I wasn't a burden; that I was actually taking some of the stress off. After that I told them all I wanted was to make people happy, they told me if I try to make every happy, that I would be making myself miserable. Eventually I learned to balance it out. I was forever in their debt. I was too busy with my memories and crying to see or hear my new family come in, about to give me the rant of a lifetime. I stopped and saw that they were looking at me with a concerned look on their faces.

"Cynder, I'm sorry for exploding like that, the book, the picture, and the sword are all my most prized possessions. They're all I have of my grandmother," I say solemnly. I see Cynder has bandages on her hands.

"It's okay, Shane, you just want to see them safe," Cynder said with a smile. I smile back. I noticed that she had bandage wrapped around her hand/paws.

"What happened?" I ask, gesturing to her paw/hands.

"I picked up the sword and started burning me," she said.

"That's because I'm the only one who's currently alive who can wield it," I say. I walk over and pick it up. I started glowing as did the sword. I grew taller and my bones started to crack. When it stops I see they are gawking at me. I look in the mirror instinctively. I'm human again!

* * *

><p><strong>I know a bad way to end the chapter with a cliffhanger, blah, blah, blah. Please read and review, construted criticism, and flames are welcome with open arms and cookies! I don't know hy I typed that. See y'all later!<strong>


	11. Explanation & Minor Training

**Hey what's up people? I'm sure your looking forward to an new chapter. Well, TOO BAD! I'm just kidding. Thank you to all my reviewers Darkened Path (You've stuck with this since the beginning), Star Duster the Dragoness (You have been a extremely great supporter), spyrolink (Nice avatar and stories by the way) and Skywing Flame (Thanks, man. You da best!) I hope even more of you review because, and I'm going to be completly honest with you. You guy and your reviews are a ray of sunshine on a stormy day. I love you guys.**

**SPYRO AND OTHER RELATED ITEMS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 10: Explanations

I was human again! Even my clothes are back. But they're all gawking at me. I can almost immediately tell they're going to barrage me with either questions or attacks. I really hope it's the first one. Please, let it be the first one.

"What are you?" Noxa breaks the silence. Phew.

"I am human; my species evolved from apes, not your kind of Apes, over 200,000 years ago," I say.

"Who are you?" Inferna asks.

"You all already know me, I'm Shane. This is just my original form. Look through my memories to see, if you want to."

"Alright, then explain the voice you were hearing," Archus asks, ready to strike.

"I heard three voices; the first one was my ex-girlfriend, Sam, crying for help from my ex-best friend, Robert. The second voice, Robert, was cowering in fear. The third voice was one I hoped I would never hear in this world, **Malefor**," I say as lightning strikes when I say the Dark Master's name. Spyro and Cynder flinched at that, the siblings are scared out of their wits.

"Guys, in a very good piece of literature, once told me 'Fear of a word, only increases the fear for the thing the word names,'" I say in the best soothing voice I can muster. **(First one to guess the literature that's from gets a sneak preview of the next chapter! PM or review the answer.) **They calm down, but they're still staring at me. It was making me rather uncomfortable. "Can't you guys please, stop staring at me? It makes me feels like there's something horribly wrong with me." They all look down in guilt.

Spyro breaks the silence. "What do you mean you're the only one who can wield that sword?" I smirk at that.

"Very simple, Spyro; but in order to explain that, I have to tell the sword's story," I say. He nods to tell me to start the story.

"Over three thousand years ago, my ancestors, a clan that was wealthy and powerful in the land, encountered a dragon, a purple dragon," their eyes go wide at this, "The warrior saw the raw power the dragon unleashed over the elements, hoping to take the power for themselves, they captured the dragon, and experimented on it trying to rob it of its power. It was all failures, the subjects died and the dragon was slowly weakened. It was on the verge of death when my ancestor; Dora, the First Black Sheep, called so because she was kind to all; freed the dragon, with this sword. The dragon could not move, and had very little power left. It said to her 'My end is near, but you will live on as my legacy, my blood will soak your blade, my power will flow through it. As the wielder overcomes the trials, more of my power will surface, with the help on my greatest reincarnation, as well as their family. The blade will be passed from Black Sheep to Black Sheep, ending when Black Sheep are no more, when all are loved, will the my power leave.' She put the dragon out of its misery, giving a painless and quick end. Its blood was absorbed into the hilt, and it was changed from a flimsy, broken, piece of metal, into what you see today, a glorious blade, with sockets on the guard for jewels with only a single orange jewel on it. When she was caught, she was to be put to death; she summoned a large amount of fire from the sword, allowing her to escape, fleeing from her old life, fleeing from the oppression of her family, each time causing the fall of and misery of those families. To a new family, whom cared for her a she passed on the sword to the Black Sheep of that family, and it has continued that way, until I came here." They were stunned by my story. "It's sort of a runaway tradition."

I begin to walk out of the room. I look back and say, "Come on guys, I would like to train with this thing, Ancestors know that I'm completely awful with this thing at the moment." Remember the forest after I left Meadow City, when I slashed at that cop? Total fluke. We walk towards the training room. It is completely clear. "Hey Spyro, how does it work?" I ask gesturing to the room. I have an idea, just want to confirm.

"You simple imagine what you want to fight," he says.

"Ah, just what I thought," I say as I start visualizing my targets.

"If you already knew why ask?" Inferna and Noxa ask. I just smirk.

"I needed to confirm. Information is key to everything. Sometimes false information is worse than no information at all," I say looking wise beyond my years. I love the angry look on Noxa's face. While Inferna unfortunately is about to explode into "Code: FANGIRL" mode. Ancestors please stop her **BEFORE **she goes there, please. I summon up three dummies, all stationary. One looks like my stepfather, six-and-a-half feet tall, and cold blue eyes leaking out hatred. Next one was in my brother's image, six-and-a-quarter feet tall, fat, cold green eyes that reflect his hate and greed, with a smug look on his face. Next was my ex-best friend Robert, five-and-three-quarters feet tall and brown eyes, kind of fat, but not really. I then imagine them splitting in triplicate, so that's there's three of them each. I then put them to movement. I decapitate the first three before. I chase after a stepdad-clone and two Robert clones. I can hear them taunting me in my head, a moment later they REALLY start taunting me that fills me up with rage. I strike with thoughts of destroying them. I manage to kill all of them except for one Robert. I unleash the blunt of my rage at it. "BECAUSE OF YOU, SAM IS IN THE HANDS OF MALEFOR DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT WITH HER, YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!" I channel my rage and the desire to protect my loved ones into the sword and slash at him. The sword ignited and burned him and the wall behind very severely. I pant from the rage and I put the sword in its sheath. AS soon as it does, my body begins to burn and crack. I the pain was bearable. I see them looking at me stunned.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"You, you're a dragon again," say Archus likes it's the most obvious thing in the world." I cough and feel heat as I do. I look down quickly and see fire. I'm breathing fire! I feel the sword on my back, ready to unleash at the drop of a hat.

"So it seems that you unlocked fire by what it's fueled by, rage and love," says Flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Give me your honest opinions. Flames, Constructed Criticism, whatever! PLease review. Oh yeah, the poll is closed, it'll be taken down in three days.<br>**


	12. The Masters

**Hey what's up people? Here's the next chapter, please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>SPYRO AND OTHER RELATED ITEMS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS<span>****

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 11: The Masters: Part I

"What do you mean, Flame?" I growl. If he tries to take the sword from me the thing I'll do to him will make Malefor look like Mother Teresa. (Author's Note: May Mother Teresa rest in peace.)

"I mean you now truly understand Dragon's Fire, it's fueled by rage and love," he says calmly. Okay, he's quickly getting on my nerves.

"Explain," I growl.

"Each element is like a cloud, a light side, a dark side, and a silver lining. What you just accessed is the silver lining," he explained. "Fire's dark side is rage, your anger towards your target. Fire's light side is love, using it to defend your loved ones. You accessed the silver lining, your rage at him for not protecting this "Sam" person, and your love for her, wanting to protect her."

"Wait," Inferna says weakly, "if he accessed the Silver Lining, that means..." Inferna begins to cry. I walk over to her.

"Inferna, look at me." I say. She sniffles and complies. "Even though Sam broke my heart, you never forget first love. I consider her my friend, my heart still looking for love, she's still in my heart to tell it not to seek love from her." She looks up beaming. I have to put on a serious face. "That still means I'm _looking_, not found." I'd hate to do that to her but she beams with a twinkle in her eye. I glance over to Noxa, she has determination in her amysist eyes.

"As you were saying, Guardian," I say to Flame, looking him in the eye. He gets an angered look on his face.

"You should show respect, hatchling," he growls, "I am the co-Guardian of Fire."

"One, respect is earned, not demanded. Two, who's the other co-Guardian?" I say.

"My mate, Ember," he says. "I can teach you to understand your new power."

"Well, thank you Flame. I respectfully decline your offer. No offense to you or Ember, but I'd rather learn under Spyro and Cynder. My power comes from the sword, my emotions power it. Both are fueled by my will and by the Ancestors, both dragon and human."

"So you want to be their Apprentice?" says a booming voice. I turn around and see Terradora, Guardian of Earth, as well as Terrador's daughter. I get a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean, 'Apprentice?'" I ask with suspicion.

She smiles at me. "An Apprentice is a dragon that will learn everything his or her master can teach, anything to hunting to Furies," she says. "Archus is Apprentice to Tonitrus, Guardian of Electricity.

Noxa is her mother's Apprentice, and Inferna is Ember's apprentice." I roll my eyes at that one, like master, like student," I guess.

"What do you say, guys will you be my Masters?" I ask. They look at each other, I can tell there practically having a conversation in their eyes.

They look at me straight in the eye. "Yes, Shane we'll be your Masters. Be prepared to work hard tomorrow so get some sleep."

I go into a deep bow and say, "Good night, Master Spyro, Master Cynder." I get up and see a well concealed look of smugness on the purple dragon's face. "Good night, all," I say before leaving.

As I leave I hear Spyro say, "_Master_ Spyro." I shake my head, sometimes, I guess, he can be as big headed as Sparx. I also hear everyone laughing their butts off. Big time.

I get to my room, lay down in the moss bed and think. _Wow, my first day in the Dragon Realms and I've breathed fire, raced the kids of a couple of heroes, two of which have HUGE crushes on me and I got my sword back. Huh, I wonder after this prophecy thing will my life ever be normal? Nah, it'll be too boring. _With that I drift into Hypnos's embrace.

I dream, I see the ruins of the Well of Souls. Two moons in a eclipse. Something that looks like an Ape with long hair running towards me. I wake up before it strikes. Or, at least I thought I did. I see myself in the Celestial Caves. I grin. "Alright, Ignitus. Come out where I can see ya." He appears before me flying up from beneath the platform I'm on.

"Always a flare for the dramatic don't ya, Ignitus?" I ask with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. He just smiles at me.

"Young one, we have business to attend to, but first..." he says right before he drives his claw into chest. I look at him shocked, was he trying to kill me? He then slowly moves his claw sideways. As he does, it as painful as transforming the first time. When he finishes I drop to the ground breathing heavy.

When I open my eyes, it's like I'm seeing Ignitus at two different angles. I look around and look at myself, I see my self in both dragon and human form at once. I realize that I now have two fields of vision. Then I walk towards the other I then Ignitus slams me into the other me. As soon as we, or I, slam back together, I drop to the ground breathing heavy. I open my eyes to see one vision field again, back in my dragon form. I look at Ignitus, glaring a hole though the Chronicler.

"What did you do to me?" I ask weakly, but angrily.

He smiles at me. "You'll know when the time is right," he says. "Now, Shane, I called you here so that you can get a grip on Fire, as well as a power I'll bestow upon you to use for your upcoming battles, Dragon Time." I get a golden glow at my feet and it rises, then disappears. "Your Dragon time ability only last for 2 minutes. For your task your to use Dragon Time to jump on to the Spinning Scales, breath fire against those statues. Then use Fireball on those statues, then Comet Dash, on your next ones. Then you'll go to the next platform to summon your Fire Fury, then you'll meet me at the large platform below it. If you fail, you'll start over again. Also, please hurry, I want to do this as fast as possible, I have other appointments," he says.

I concentrate first on learning how to slow time first, by visualizing everything going slower, a flash envelops me and it works! I run on to the scale and run to the center. I manage to get on the platform and pick up some Green Gems, as soon as I do the statues come to life. I breathe my fire on them concentrating on Robert and what he did, to access the Silver Lining. When I finish with that I use Dragon Time to slow things down so I can get on the spinning balance beam. I get onto the next platform and stop using my Dragon Time so it can recharge. I collect some more Green Gems and the statues come to life, I condense my fire in to a ball at the back of my throat. I unleash it and a Fireball comes out. Dragon Time to platform, blah, blah. The giant statue come to life and I concentrate on breathing fire from every pore in my scaled skin in one burst. While running at the behemoth. It works! Dragon Time, blah, blah. I get to the Fury platform and some red, green, and purple gems rise up. I grab them all. Then eight behemoth statues come into existence and prepare to strike. I unleash all the fire I can muster in one burst, I begin to rise and I unleash it. A sphere of fire expands from around me incinerating everything. After I descend back from the Fury, I feel drained of all my energy. I glide down to the platform and meet with Ignitus. He says to me, "I'm sorry, Shane but you have to go now, we'll resume this tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger, this was a bit rushed, if not for a certain Dragoness. :P Please R&amp;R, all review are welcome.<strong>


	13. The Masters: Part II

**Hey, everybody! I'm here with the next chapter! I aploigize for the delay, my brother kicked me off the computer to play MineCraft. The guy is a living mountain, won't move unless he wants to and always growing. But enough of my personal life, that only for two people, you guys know who you are. Anyways, the previous contest thing, I couldn't do that due to DocX links. I have a new one and a poll for you to fill out. All will be explained at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 12: The Masters: Part II

"Ignitus, if you want to talk to Spyro, Cynder, and your grand-kids, just give me my instructions and open up a portal at the end of the course so I can leave. You said that I needed this training," I said as quick as I could without anyone trying to think I'm trying to steal Volteer's thunder. **(Author's Note: Pun intended :P)** He looks at me contemplating what I said.

He sighs. "Alright, I'll try," he says. He closes his eyes and gives off a white aura. The aura fades after a few seconds, then he opens his eyes. "It is done. Now listen carefully, Shane; I'm only going to say this once. You're to transform into your human form and practice on the statues, the following moves: Flame Wave, Comet Stab, Firestorm, then Fire Fury Blast. As well as practicing Dragon Time to get though the obstacles. Also i you press the jewel on the bottom of the hilt, " With that he disappeared.

"Well better get started," I say as I draw my sword. The light envelops me, and I stand as my human form. I run toward the next platform, at half my speed, use Dragon Time, everything goes slow mo, and jump, I honestly think it looks like that scene from "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". I land on the platform holding on for dear life. Unfortunately, it starts to tip. I jump up, and land on my feet. I run towards the center, I wait until I am facing the next platform. I run for dear life and slow time and do another Ferris. I land on the platform, on my face. Eyes were wide, breaths were labored, and veins pumping with adrenaline. I had to take a break.

"I HAVE to increase my stamina," I say in between breaths. I hear a creak. I look and realize what platform I'm on. "_Ancestors be damned,"_ I think. The statues start to surround me, weapons raised and ready. I barrel roll outta the way seconds before. I slash at them from long range, a arc of flame erupts from the blade, destroying 2 statues. I smirk, I slash wildly, waves of pure heat and flame attack. Even after all that they still stand. I concentrate and slash, they were obliterated. _The more I concentrate on my targets, the more power, huh?_ I take care the quartet of the statues that follow, experimenting with the power of the Flame Wave. Another four statues replace those that have fallen. I go in close range, and experiment with close range Flame Waves. Conclusion: Unsuccessful. The statues weren't affected by it too much, and one clocked me good with it's mace. Refined and shaped stone freakin' hurts. So I try to fall back so I can get some range. I concentrate and slash four times; turning the stone and metal soldiers to ash. I was still in my stance, sword at the ready, when I saw that no more statues were coming.

I sheath the sword and start a running dash to the spinning scale platforms. I use Dragon Time again, I actually land on my feet. I smirk, I jump from the falling edge to the forever steady center. I wait until the spinning platforms are in my direction and favor to use my abilities of over time again. I run like a madman. I jump off the first platform with ease. Jumping and flying are easy; landing is the hard part. I land with a perfect split. I feel a single tear crawling down my cheek from the pain. It's two seconds later that I notice that the platform is no longer horizontal, but vertical. I start to slip when I realize this. I cling to it like a baby would cling to it's parent's leg. I start to inch my way up, the platform going more horizontal each scoot. When I reach the center and the center is horizontal, I start to stand, then all the dizziness comes in at one huge burst. I use Dragon Time to balance myself and as quickly as I can without upsetting my stomach more than it already is. When I finally get on the platform, I stop Dragon Time and vomit my guts out. I continue like that for what seems like hours, but was only minutes.

After I finish my endeavor, I see once again, I've failed to notice I'm surrounded by statues. Either they have the decency to let a guy puke, or they haven't been activated yet. I _really _hope it's the latter. I wipe my mouth, and get into my position for the Comet Stab, ready to thrust the blade and move with it. They start to slowly move, I thrust forward moving with the sword, the blade becomes ablaze, along with my forearms. The sword destroys the first of the duo. I turn to see the next behemoth statue about to drop it's stone ax. I do the Comet Stab as fast as I could, it's weapon coming down on me. I lodge the blade two inches from the hilt into it's heavy armor. I look up and cut my nose, the blade of the ax just mere millimeters from me. The statue crumples to dust. I look around for any red gems, I see a small cluster. I destroy it with the hilt of my weapon. I feel a warmth course though my body. I feel like I can take on three Malefors.

I move to the next platform to a circle of sixteen more statues, I prepare the Firestorm. The statues come to life, I begin to spin, and attempt to keep the spin up like a ballerina. As I spin, flame begin to spark along the blade, after a bit, it begins to create a vortex of fire and heat. The statues are burning and begin to turn to ash. Those that get through face the blade. They get cut and burn at the exact same time.

I use Dragon Time to get on the last platform. I see some Fury Gems, I guess their needed for the last Human-Fire Attack, the Fire Fury Blast. I smash them my sword absorbs them. I can feel it at it's maximum. I see a statue appear on the far side of the platform. The thing looks like the Destroyer, but five times as big! I gather all the strength I can muster. I feel the flames and heat though out my entire body. The sword begins to have a red-orange aura. The Fire Gem on the hilt is glowing like a star in the peak of it's supernova. I release all the energy I have at the towering, behemoth, giant. It unleashes it as raw power at the tip of the blade, after a few inches it turns into a beautiful flame. The fire washes over the marching statue, slowly, but surely turning it to ash. The statue may look like the Destroyer, but it doesn't have the endurance of it. After that's done, I feel like I could pass out. I get some Red Gems for a small boost, I press the hilt and sheathe the sword, thus turning me back into Dragon Form.

I glide down to the large platform and see Ignitus spending time with Spyro, Cynder, Inferna, Noxa, and Archus. I smile sadly, remembering my old family, and how I use to spend time like that with Grandma. I enter though the portal at my left, and leave the Celestial Caves.

I wake up with a cold sweat. I feel something warm and wet below me. It is my vomit from my dream, I was puking in my sleep. I'm glad I don't have a roommate, otherwise I would never live this down. What happens in dreams, doesn't stay in dreams. I clean it up with a conveniently placed towel. It is black and crimson. I look at the corner and see that it's monogrammed, "Noxa." My luck is never good. By the towel I see a note.

_**Before I went to sleep, I saw that you were vomiting in your sleep, so I left you this. Also, I took a few portraits, I'll send my demands later.**_

_**With love, Noxa**_

Ancestors, why do you hate so? I decide to explore the temple and go on the balcony. Seeing it's my favorite time, with my perfect picture. Twilight, when the skies are colors unimaginable; a crescent moon, well two crescent moons in the sky. The last of the stars blinking like their trying to tell me something. I feel at peace. My serenity is broken by a voice.

"I see your enjoying your time," says the voice of my currently, second least favorite Guardian. I turn around and see Flame looking at me with a sincere look on his face. It looks genuine, but I still don't trust him.

"Good morning, Flame. What is it that you want?" I ask, not looking at him. I was concentrating on the beautiful sight.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. It was rude of me to try to get into your personal matters," he says before I interrupt him.

"Yes, it was," I say calmly.

"Well, I was just trying to look out for the safety of the Temple. I hope you can forgive me," he says. I turn around and see him bowing to me, eyes closed. I walk over to him.

"Rise, Flame. I forgive you," He rises off the ground, out of his bow.

"If I may ask, Shane. Why is it you wanted both Spyro and Cynder to be your Masters?" he asks.

"The sword contains the spirit of a Purple Dragon. Thus, all the elements come into play, so I decide both Spyro and Cynder would both teach to harness them," I say calmly.

Flame looks up at the sky. "I believe it is time to begin your training under your Masters," he says. I smile.

"I believe it is," I say. Flame is like Ignitus, just a little less logical and even less contained.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, heres the contest, first to PM me with the name of Shane's least favorite Guardian gets a sneak peak. To partipate you must open up a DocX link with me first. If you alredy have one that just makes things easier for you. Also the poll, should I make my stories "M" rated. Multiverse Savoiurs and The Legend of Shane are the ones in question. Also, if you have ay segestions for the blackmail from Noxa, PM me. You'll get credit.<strong>


	14. The Masters: Part III

**Hi guys! I know this was WAY freaking overdue. I was having family trouble and I was also helping my sister move. Not to mention school. So for those who are still with me thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>SPYRO AND OTHER RELATED ITEMS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS<span>****

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 13: The Masters, Part III

After my conversation with Flame, I go down to the dining hall. It had a long, large and low wooden table with countless cushions of all sorts of colors. There were ancient banners of the elements, as well as some of the new ones, Poison, Shadow, Fear. They looked like they were recently made. I hear bell ring. Shortly after, the others come out. Moles and Manweersmalls come and bring all sorts of food. "_Note to self: Find kitchen," _I thought. Moments later, everyone came out just as the Moles and Manweersmalls disappeared. I frowned was this a superiority thing? I decided to ask someone who would give me a straight answer, the Shadow Guardian, Nightshade.

"Hey, Nightshade. Do you have a second?" I ask. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Ah, good morning Shane. Is there anything I can help with?" he asks with a kind smile.

"I want to know why the Moles and Manweersmalls are acting like indentured servants," I say with a growl. If what I'm think is really happening, the Temple is going to have to find another Purple Dragon, that is if there's any survivors. I barely notice him frown.

"We Dragons are honestly terrible cooks, so we hire Moles to be cooks. The Manweersmalls feel indebted to Spyro so they begged him to let them try to repay their 'debt.' Spyro constantly told them that they owed him nothing. They still insisted. So they were hired as cooks as well as messengers between the other Temples," Nightshade explained. That takes a load off my mind. I also see other dragons about my, Archus's, Inferna's and Noxa's age. I guess they train here in the Temple. I go to t table grab a plate of toasted bread, some boar links, and a piece of sheep roast. I grab a glass of juice and head to the library. I always eat with a good book, either to study, or just entertain. I find a table with a small shelf nearby filled with what I suspect are children books. My natural curiosity and ADHD start to get the best of me. I make a short prayer, "Ancestors, please do not let anyone that'll ridicule me in anyway find me, thank you."

I crack a few open and start chowing down. Not very different, the books' morals and the taste and the food. I get through five by the time I finish my boar links. Another three with my toast. Seven more over my sheep roast.

"I never thought I'd ever see you reading children books," says a familiar voice. I grimace and face my favorite Guardian, Nightshade.

"Here to humiliate me?" I ask with a bored monotone. I was used to this; I'd get caught in a embarrassing situation, I'd get humiliated so much. One time, while my hair was longer, I had gotten so embarrassed, I had to take up a guise that I'd might use if I ever ran away **(Author's Note: that is if Shane didn't got transformed by our favorite Fire Dragon. :P)**, my female fatale guise: Shawna Jade. **(See my Author Profile for more info on Shawna Jade.)**

"No, I'm just curious why," he said with an honest smile. I smile too. At least I have a complete ally in Nightshade.

"My curiosity got the better of me. I'm not a native born dragon," I say almost flatly. I put the books away and go to drop off my plate in the kitchen. When I get to the doors, they're too small for me to fit through. I put the plate down and press the jewel on the hilt to transform into my human form. I pick up my plate, after my transformation. I go through the doors and discreetly add the plate to the pile of dishes, with the help of Dragon Time. I use more Dragon Time and get back to my room without being caught.  
>I hear the alarm raised. I draw my sword and use Dragon Time to save time getting to the Hall of Visions. I burst in and see Spyro pouncing at me. We see each other too late. We crash into each other and I get crushed under the massive Dragon's weight. I can't move, I can't breathe. What a sorry way to go, crushed under a Dragon who was too stupid and brash to send the Temple in a state of panic. I feel him finally get off of me.<p>

"Dang Spyro. Sparx was right, you _do_ have a weight problem," I say to him while brushing myself off. He laughs, "I guess that humans aren't very strong."

I huff. "I agree, a lot of humans are getting lazy, especially with technology advancing. However, if there's one thing we humans are strong at it's ingenuity, sometimes will." Spyro looks at me in shock. I give him a cold look, and say in a colder voice, "Just because I'm one of them, doesn't mean I have to act like them," I release the cold look. "There are some humans that are actually good people, and aren't lazy," I say.

"Well, let's go train," he says in a stern voice. He walks over to the wall and presses a claw to it with a purple light coming from where he touched the stone. He looks back around. "Convexity lock. It can only be opened by a small amount of Convexity, so only Cynder and I can open it."

"Except for Malefor," I say under my breath, enough so Spyro wouldn't hear me.

"Change back into a Dragon, only a Dragon can enter," he says not looking back. I don't say anything, just pressed the gem on the hilt. I am enveloped into another light and am a Dragon again. I get into the lift that was unhidden from behind the stone. I walk right next to Spyro into the lift and get into the lift. There was even elevator music! Granted it was awful, but still. It sounded eerily like "Stayin' Alive," a flashback occur to me, one of my gym teacher in dancing in bell-bottoms. I nearly vomited up my breakfast.** (Contest! Anyone can guess what I stole that from. Remember to open up a DocX!)**

The torture ended when we reached a arena, complete with stands and a concession stand. I looked at Spyro with a non-existent eyebrow. He shrugged, "We sometimes host tournaments here, sometimes concerts." A devious grin has crept on to my features, than I started laughing. When I look back at Spyro, he's looking at me with a mixture of fear, worry, and creeped-the-heck-out.

I stop laughing and look at him, still grinning. "Let's just say I have plans for this place if you'll allow me."

He looks relieved, then asks, "What do you have in mind?" I grin so crookedly, I think my face looked like a pretzel.

"That for me to know, and you to not find out... Until it is too late..." I say in a creepy voice; then with maniacal. His eyes go so wide, you could used his pupils as dinner plates. I continue while the others file in with lastly Cynder, all of them looking at me like Malefor just came out wearing a frilly, pink tutu saying that he is the queen of the giant green lollipop fairies. **(Insanity in fun, isn't it? :D)**, except for Nightshade who has a knowing smile on his face. I stop and look around at all of them. I say, "You'll find out soon enough," with another pretzel-face.

I then look around the arena and see Noxa, looking at me with a smug smirk on her face with her mother's silver armor: the set that allows her hits to poisonous; and Spyro looking around and see Nightshade standing in the center. With everyone in the stands, the Guardians in a special box.

"Welcome, fellow Guardians and students of the Center Temple, to today's challenge!" he roared to the arena. They all roar with applause and excitement. "Noxa, Daughter of the Saviors; has challenged Shane Jewel, the Twenty-First Black-Sheep, to combat!" They roared with approval once more. "The rules are anything goes until one of the contestants can no longer continue, by either incapacitation or death!" Only most of them roared. I was worried, would Noxa seriously kill me, just to prove that she can beat me? Despite my fear, I nod my head. Her smirk grows wider, Noxa too, nods. Nightshade then nods, and roars, "Let the area be chosen!" A giant wheel rises out of the ground. Filled with landscape pictures, one filled with lava, another filled with water, and others. The wheel is then spun and starts to blur into a dragon's head. It opened its maw and the location was chosen: A meadow, with mountains and a waterfall and a river. I recognized it instantly: The Valley of Avalar. The cheetahs in the audience howled with pride that their home will be the chosen battlefield. We were instantly teleported there. The stand were magically suspended in the air, watching over us. Nightshade looks between us and asks, "Ready?" I nod simultaneously with Noxa. He begins to soar into the Guardians' Box and yells, "FIGHT!"

Noxa and I charge each other, claws and fangs bared. I slide under her while breathing a small tongue of flame along her sensitive underbelly. She roars in pain and just crashes, while I spin and draw my sword to go into Human Form. I get into my stance while she starts to circle me looking for a opening to strike from. This goes on for a few minutes of her studying me, I yawn out of boredom, this is when she strikes my arm, and leaves a small gash in my shoulder. I growl and start spinning. Concentrating fire though the steel, creating the Firestorm. I expand it to a good 15 yards. She flies in the air dodging it and I slash to unleash a Flame Wave. I lash out my concentration her, she almost expertly dodges all of the attacks and lunges at me. I barely have enough time to block with my blade. Ivory clashes with metal as we exchange melee attacks, parrying and attacking in perfect sync. I try to step it up and stab at he with my entire sword and arms ablaze: the Comet Stab. This pushes her back a few feet while I change back into Dragon Form. I lunge at her with a Comet Dash while she attacks with a Shadow version of the Comet Dash. We clash into each other, orange-red clashing with translucent black. Neither one of us giving an inch. I put a burst of power into another push and she goes flying back, as do I. We both land several yards from each other, when we get back up on our feet we've both panting, energy depleted. It's obvious we won't be doing any Elemental Attacks for a bit. The bracers she was wearing, if I remember correctly, increases her Mana Regeneration so I had only a few minutes. I look and see a few crystals a few yards away, it was a gamble, but it all I had. I run like as madman to those crystals, with my Onyx scaled opponent close behind. She make a tear for my wings so I change into Human Form while in barrel rool. She blast a Phantom Strike to me and I couldn't dodge. It exploded in my face and I saw my nightmare coming to plauge me for a moment. When my vision clears I se myself impaled though the crystals, outside my body!

I was dead, and they were all in shock, and my body got up as a storm gathered over the Valley. The crystals absorb into my body and lightning strikes me when it was done. My body was enveloped in a great light, when it subsides, I was in a mixture of my Human form and my Dragon Form: A Dragoon. When my body's eyes open they were glowing yellow. It unleashed a inhuman, non-dragon roar and unleashed a Electric Fury. I went to strike it, but I completely missed and see it lashing behind me. I striked again and made a hit, I felt my self return to my body, just a part where I was cut. It didn't leave a mark on my physical body, but a hole in existance on my spirit body. I stabbeted thought the arm and felt my whole arm return, I slashed the legs there my legs went. I had stopped it moving, then I stabbed it in my heart. I completely returned to my Human Form with a new jewel on the hilt a dazzing yellow jewel that sparkled like lightning. The Gem of Electricity.

"Ahem," said a voice, it was Flame. "As co-Guardian of Fire, I hereby declare this a draw!" I was fish-faced.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what you think? Please review, consrtucted criticism and flames are welcome. Dont forget to vote in the poll! Also the contest, remember PM your guess! Love y'all! <strong>


	15. Inner Demon

**Hey everybody! i know this overdue. Family fighting, and school crud. Sue me. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 14: Inner Demons

"A tie?" I asked. Noxa looked furious that she didn't get her complete chance at me.

"Yes, a tie. Because you two caused so much damage to the Valley, and the fact that Shane is being rapidly healed and killed at the same time by the Crystal in his chest," Nightshade say firmly. I look down and see a Red Crystal in my chest and buried deep. It is dripping at the end with my crimson blood.

"Oh, that," I say before I faint.

I open my eyes and see myself in what looks like Convexity or outer space. There are many colored orbs floating, only three are glowing and look full of life. I look around and see myself as a Dragoon. I feel kind of empty.

"Well this sucks!" I shout to no one. Am I dead? Is this what the afterlife is like?

I hear a voice shout out, "SHANE!" I turn and see Ignitus flying towards me. He is glowing slightly.

"Ignitus!" I shout happily. Maybe he can get me out of here.

As he flies towards me, he shouts, "Come on! I'll explain on the way!" He sounded panicked. SO I spread my wings and let my humanoid body fly along aside him.

"Ignitus, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I'm not Ignitus, but a piece of him inside of you. You see, since your sword contains the spirit of a Purple Dragon, and the sword is bonded to you, you're the Purple Dragon. All of the orbs are the sources of your various elemental powers. The ones that are glowing are the awoken ones, the rest are the powers lying dominant within you," he says. My eyes go wide. There are countless spheres! A Purple Dragon has _this_ much power?

"I am merely the embodiment of your Dragon Time. We are on the way to meet up with your Fire embodiment; we are to help you defeat your Electric embodiment, which has gone berserk." We came up on an orange-red orb. From it, emerged from it was my grandmother except she was dressed in red and orange. I was shocked and shook to my core. I ran up to here and hugged her and never let go. I cried into her shoulder. I never wanted to let her go, not again.

"Grandma, I'm so sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry that I abandoned you. Mom wouldn't let me see you," that was all I managed to say before I started crying uncontrollably again. She rubbed by back in small circles and whispered sweet nothings to me to calm me down. It was slowly working.

"Shane, I told you I'd always be with you," she said gently. She brought me so I could look in her eyes. I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy from crying into her shoulder. "I'm okay, Sean," she said with a smile and the same twinkle in her eye when she made me her special strawberry-shortcake just for me.

"Thank all deities known and unknown. I'm just so happy to see you," I say softly.

"I know, Shaney. But we don't have the time right now. Come on," she said in her forceful, soft voice. We continue to fly to a flashing yellow orb. It was like a hazard light blinking on a busy city street where there is construction going on.

"You must go in alone. This is your strength your battle," Ignitus says solemnly. I fly in the great sphere. When I land, I land in an area that look like Concurrent Skies. Electric Blue barren fields and yellow crystal cackling with electricity. The area is covered with gigantic metal lightning rods. I see in all of it in a rage was yellow and blue blur. I dash up to and see it is my Track and Field coach. Her eyes are electric blue instead of the sky blue I'm used to. She sees me and speaks in a voice that booms like thunder.

"Well, looks who decided to show up," she snarled, her short hair in its unnatural yellow shade flashing.

"You're the embodiment of my Electricity, Ms. Summers?" I ask almost non-believing that the kind old track coach could be mad, and even more shocked, somewhat evil.

"Yes, Shane. Wasn't it I who inspired you to run Track?" she says sadistically. It is true. When I was running from a few gangbangers, she saw my speed that I was outracing them on their bikes, but only for a moment or two. She was driving by and pulled over for me to jump in. She probably saved my life, so I was running track (and just scraping the allotted times at that for the first few months) to repay her.

"I know you're not her. She isn't sadistic like this," I say before I launch a preemptive strike. I strike with a large Comet Dash and Comet Stab at the same time. I impale her through with the sword and I look her in the eye. She just grins like the Cheshire cat and sends me flying with a huge blast of Electricity.

"Shane, you're in MY territory, MY domain within. The other Elements don't work here. That pathetic excuse for a grandma and that overgrown iguana can't help you here," she says walking towards me. "You stand no chance, now I'll kill you then your weak granny and that pampas lizard. As well as the other weakling Elements while they sleep. ELECTRICITY WILL REIGN SUPREME!" she yelled as thunder boomed in the storm above.

I jump to my feet and engage her in close range combat. I make a sweep for her feet. She jumps and starts to charge up an electric ball. I punch her in her gut and knock the wind out of her. I punch her down and bring my knee up, getting her in the groin. I roundhouse kick her away to my left. I run towards her and she releases an entire wave of electricity in a sphere around her and I get caught in it. I am sent flying. I try to use my wings to decrease my speed, but she comes up and electrifies me into a lightning rod, shocking me further. I pull away, smoking, steaming, and out of breath. She walks up slowly, a blue orb chirping in her hand. She throws it at me and it starts to hit head on. I barely dodge and it hits the pole sending a bolt of lightning up into the storm. I hear Nightshade's words in my head.

_Flashback:_

_Before the fight against Inferna, Nightshade pulls me aside. He looks me in the eye._

"_Shane you can beat Noxa. Just remember to call on the Ancestors if you are in very, very desperate need. It does wonders if you pray in a pinch. A miracle will happen."_

_Flashback End_

I call upon the Ancestors to give me strength to conquer and defeat my demonic coach. Ms. Summers flies up towards me with an electric blue orb in her hands. "DIE!" she yells. Twenty yards, ten yards, five yards, one yard. I raise my arms to protect me and she screams. I open my eyes and see a golden, transparent shield in front of me. She is blown back a hundred feet. I run towards her preparing to meet her on even grounds. She yells, "I WILL RULE!"

I charge her with my right arm back and strike her down. My arms start to cackle with raw Electric Power. I bring it to her chest over heart and thrust my arm through. I whisper in her ear, "Be purified from your rage." She explodes and the place turns into a calm field of electric blue grass and yellow flowers, each gently flowing with Electricity. I close my eyes and feel the calm of the place.

I slowly awaken and everyone surrounds me. My entire body aches. Cynder comes over with a frantic look on her face. "Shane! Thank the Ancestors your awake." She hugged me as best as a dragon could a human. So I petted her nose and kept telling her I was alright. _She must truly think of me as her child. _She moves out of the hug and told me that I was out for three days. The Healers from a lot of races were working on me to heal me. The Chief Healer was an Ape that detached from the rest of the Apes and fought against Malefor in the war. Who would've thought?

"Well, Shane there is more bad news," Nightshade said morbidly. "Grublins, Orcs, and Wyverns have been circleing the Mountain of Malefor. There is also a Night of Eternal Darkness coming soon." That was all the motivation I needed. I threw off the blankets and used my sword as cane to balence myself. Everyone adverted their eyes and Inferna and Noxa were blushing deeply for some reason. I look down at my body and realise something. I grab the blanket and wrap around me so fast that light itself was jealous of the speed.

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME MY CLOTHES BEFORE I HURT SOMEBODY?" I yell. I get my clothes and kick everybody out so I can't get dressed with what little dignity I have left after that indident.

I transform into Dragon Form and walk out the door. "I'll take a mission to scout the Well of Souls."

* * *

><p><strong>I would never hurt anyone unless it was self-defence I can assure you that. Read and review please. I hope you enjoyed! Bye!<strong>


	16. Master of Evil

**Hey, guys. I know you hate me for not updating, espically a certain person. *looks down in shame* I'm really sorry. I've gone through a lot of emotion crud, and haven't been able to update. I've been writing whenever I possibly can. So, believe me when I say I _have_ been trying. The updates will start coming sooner, I promise.**

* * *

><p>The Legend of Shane: A Second Chance<br>Chapter 15: Master of Evil

I slashed down the last Ape across the neck in a shower of crimson. I turn and see Archus, Inferna, and Noxa finished with their kills as well. We say a short prayer for the Ancestor for them and burn the bodies. We send out Hermes, our assigned messenger hawk to Warfang to tell them we've broken through to the citadel. We walk in sticking to the shadows as much as we could. I keep trying to tell them to go back but they just refuse to go.

"_We're going with you whether you like it or not!" said Noxa stubbornly._

"_I'm not putting my friends at risk for my fight, my prophecy. That is final, Noxa. The same goes for the rest of ya," I say with finality as I walk away._

_I'm blasted into the door and being held up by Archus standing up on his hind legs. He looks me in the eyes I see barely contained rage and tears welling in the corners of his deep eyes. "I'm not about to let you sacrifice yourself in a battle you're gonna lose. My father and mother both and did and just managed to barely escape. At that time they were both at least twice as powerful as you are." He throws me against the opposite wall and I slump to the floor and go back into my Human Form instantly. My vision is blurred and distorted. I get kicked in the gut and spit up a bit of what remained in my stomach. "You're not fighting alone, whether you like it or not, we will not be like the previous Guardians, lying on their lazy behinds and letting one dragon fight an entire war by themselves."_

"_I'm not going to let anyone else bear the pain! Besides, it's not like anyone will ever freakin' miss me!" I shout in uncontrolled rage and pain._

_I am pushed up by a sudden gust and slammed against the wall. I see it is Spyro holding me up by the neck with barely three talons. What shakes me to the core is the fact that in his eyes, I only see anger below the surface, what I truly see is the strongest emotion: empathy. I get the relayed message. He's been through this line of thought before. I glance out of the corners of my vision and see everyone's jaws are buried in the cold stone of the temple. The silence was deafening, you could hear the beats of Spyro's heart as well as mine. He looks me with intensity that I'm sure Malefor would quiver under its gaze._

"_I will accept your help, but as backup," he seemed satisfied to that answer._

So, Spyro and Cynder are behind about a couple of miles. Our team was just about to scout out the place and leave immediately and Mr. and Mrs. Purple take care of it if there was any big trouble we find. So we were dashing in and out, we started to come to the summit of the mountain when we came across something that was long since dead: Gaul, the Ape King, glowing green eye and all. WE tried to retreat, but we heard a call in the sinister halls.

"Leaving so soon? My Master is dying to see you," said the Ape King with a sadistic smile. His face suddenly turned hard as stone. "DREADWINGS! ATTACK!" he yelled with conviction and authority. We were surrounded and swiftly captured with efficiency. The nets that two Dreadwings were a piece were draining our energy. Gaul walked up to me grinning like a madman.

"So, you're the evolved species, eh?" he said with spite. He kicked me and my breakfast nearly did an encore performance. "Not all that strong, just a bunch of weaklings."

I tried to wiggle free of the net and I almost succeeded with my scrawny and flexible body, if it was for a particularly strong kick to solar plexus. "So the Ancestors traded your species their strength for agility and flexibility. Might've been a good exchange," I get a kick to my neck.

Then darkness.

I wake up with cold water splashing on my face. My senses open up like floodgates during a great storm. I'm hanging by chain in the center of the Well of Souls. Beside me are Inferna, Noxa, and Archus. Chained on the other side of the room was a masculine humanoid shape. Chained by the Convexity pillar is a feminine humanoid shape. They are all alive and unconscious. By this time, my senses go back to my normal sensitivity: hearing and sight sharpened smell blunted, touch normal.

"Where are we? Who's there?" Inferna starts panicking. I kick the base of her tail to try to snap her out of it. "Huh?" she turns around and sees me and gets a wave of relief and calm. Before putting on a flirtatious face. "Oh, Shane. Thank goodness you're here," she says in a seductive voice and batting her eyes. I admit it was cute, but it wasn't the time, and I would never say it out loud. In physical response to this, I kick her tail a little harder.

"Now is NOT the time to try to be seductive, Inferna," I say with a glare.

"Oh, come on, Shaney. Why don't you come over here for a kiss and more?" she asks even more seductively. I thank goodness her eyes haven't adapted to dark or that she didn't have the Shadow Element, for I was blushing as red as her scales.

"Blushing are we, _Shane_?" says the one the one voice that I was not sure whether I'd be glad or furious to hear. I turn and see Noxa with her eyes glowing slightly, brimming with power. "Good thing I'm a Shadow Dragon and can see in the dark."

"Noxa, now is not the time for teasing," said Archus. "You can save that for later." He added with a smirk.

"Archus, Noxa. If I could, I would slap you both so hard that you would trade Elements," I say with cold annoyance. "Any escape plans? 'Cause I'm stumped," feeling dejected.

"I can move any Energy out of my body, so I'm fresh out," said Noxa.

"Then I'm out."

"Le no."

"Crap," I reply.

"So, you're all awake. Good, I want to see your faces when I rise again in my new body," says a raspy voice filled with sadism and malice. We were all scared stiff.

I could only muster a single whisper, "Malefor…"

The dark voice chuckled. "That is right, pitiful whelp. Wither in fear at the rise of your new master, king, and destroyer."

"Show yourself, coward!" shouts Archus.

"Oh, I'll do so in a few minutes, when the Night of Eternal Darkness is nigh."

I quickly put the pieces in the puzzle. "You can't take physical form. You need a body to attack us in, so you have the Apes and Grublins do your dirty work for you."

Malefor simply chuckled in amusement. "Quite right, Shane. However, a bit of your past is going to help me to revive. I believe you know this brat. Two Apes brought out a human woman with long, wavy black hair with golden highlights. Her amber eyes were a blaze of fire and were shooting daggers at her captors. He face has slight baby fat on her cheeks, making it slightly rounded, but more angled. Her figure was slightly lean and slim. The only fat on her body was in her hips, chest, and the very little fat on her face. She was dressed in designer jeans and a black shirt that said, "Rise Against" with a logo of a closed, raised fist in a circle. That was worn over a long sleeved shirt. All of her clothes were torn and you could see cuts and lashes All over her legs, arms, back, and waist.

She finally seemed to notice me hanging. "Shane! Thank God you're here! Am I tripping out or something? I probably shouldn't have gone to Michael's party. What are these things?" she said franticly. I sighed. Figures she would think she was still drunk from on of her friend's parties.

"No, Sam you aren't drunk. This is all real. These are _real_ dragons. These are _real_ talking Apes. There really was a shadow that attack you and that twit," I said as if I was talking to a confused third grader.

"But, I was attacked by that thing!" she yelled nodding at Gaul. He just gave a toothy grin.

"It was fun to see that boy wet his loins, for all those muscles, he was a right ol' coward," he said maliciously.

"Yes, and now I'll let you witness my rebirth, and the birth of a new king!" Malefor said.

"How in the name of the Ancestors are you going to do that?" Noxa spat distastefully.

"Now here comes the whole 'I-win-and-you-lose-so-I'm-going-to-tell-you-my-whole-plan' speech," I say under my breath.

"When I take this girl's body, I'll have the same abilities as you, Shane. Although, unlike you I'll be able to channel my power through my body, not some worthless piece of metal," the disembodied voice of Malefor said. Gual came up holding a very thick metal glove, holding the sword. I growl at him.

"This is a real piece of work. The sword is actually burning through the glove, and it twas made to be flame retardant. It 'as to be changed every 'our, but I'll think I'll manage," he said with yet, another yellow, crooked teeth filled grin. I growled at him, trying to set him on fire with my eyes. He just chuckled.

"When the moons enter the eclipse, Gual will push young Samantha into the pillar allowing me to enter and corrupt her mind. When I return, I'll kill you and your little girlfriends and their pathetic brother," he said before we interrupted him.

"I'M NOT HIS/HER BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Noxa and I yelled in unison. We looked at eachother and glared. Inferna was just blushing and glaring at the room, trying to find exactly where the Dark Master's voice is coming from. Archus just hung his head in attempt to facepalm.

"As I was saying, after I kill Spyro and Cynder, I'll send out my armies to conquer the world, then your Master and her mate . After that, I'll come for the Human world. Sam's memories were quite useful, although her current years are blurred," Malefor said. Sam at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I'll leave you to yourselves, for your final hour." All the forces left the room except for a few Grublins to guard us.

"This is all your fault, Shane. I knew I shouldn't have ever gone out with such a crybaby loser like you. Dork! Know-it-all! Freak! Cold! Always running everywhere!"

"That's enough, Samantha!" Archus yells. Shutting her up. Thank the Ancestors, I am grateful for that. "As much as what you're saying is true," he started. And… there goes my gratefulness. "We need to focus on getting out of here."

A Grublin starting speaking that guttural language to us.

"Yeah, flyface. We can totally understand you," said my jerk of an ex.

It corrected itself. "No time, hour up." Pointing upward. We all looked in the direction and it indeed showed that we were out of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger agin, I know. Please review!<strong>


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**

**I apoligze for not updating, but my idiot brother (who shall remain nameless and never use my computer again) put a Trojan horse virus on my vomputer so it had to be wiped. All the chapter I've written gone.**

**NOTHING IS ABANDONED! Merely they have been postphoned by unforseen circumstances and will be coninuted as fast as type.**

**First will be Honest Curse, then the Legend of Shane.**

**For those of you who have stayed loyal, you will be rewarded greatly. Thank you.**


End file.
